Malfoy gets the Granger second time around
by GlitterSnowQueen
Summary: Scorpius is completely in love with Katie Granger. The daughter of Hermione Granger-Weasley and Oliver Wood. Also the daughter of his dad's ex-fiancee. there's only two problems with this though. 1 She's a Gryffindor 2 She's the daughter of Hermione Granger which means she's a carbon copy Hermione. Can the Malfoy get the Granger the second time around? I really hope so.


Malfoy gets the Granger second time around

Summary: Draco and Astoria's son Scorpius is completely in love with Katie. There are two problems with this 1) She's a Gryffindor and 2) He's the daughter of his dad's ex-fiancee Hermione Granger. Can the Malfoy get the Granger this time?

Disclaimer: I do not own the next generation kids. Sadly; /

Background: READ THIS! Okay so Hermione had Katie when she was 19, same for Draco and Astoria. Katie is not Ron's child but Oliver's. Katie doesn't like Ron and doesn't attempt to spare his feelings. She normally lives with her father but spends the last two weeks of her summer with her mother, Ron, Rose and Hugo

.

Ages: Katie Granger (17) Scorpius Malfoy (18) Rose Weasley (13) Hugo Weasley (11) Hermione Weasley (36) Ron Weasley (37) Oliver Wood (40) Syrena Wood (38) Meaghan Wood (15) Matthew Wood (10)

1: Face off (Katie POV)

Hey, hey well I guess everyone needs a little run down of my life. My mom's Hermione Gr- I mean Weasley. My dad is none other than Quidditch superstar Oliver Wood. Mum was engaged to Malfoy's dad; don't know what happened there but I don't think she's really over him. Mum married Ron when I was 4, I still don't like him. He insists that my last name is Weasley now but I will never be a Weasley, I refuse. My full name is Catherine Narcissa Granger, yeah I know that's Scorpius' grandmother's name. Makes me wonder if I really am my father's child. I'm in Gryffindor (no surprise there) and I'm captain and keeper for our house Quidditch team. (Still not much of a shocker) I have my mother's eye color and hair color but unlike hers mine falls in loose waves. I have my father's complexion and build. Ummm well my bestfriends are James, Albus, Victoire, and Malfoy…kinda. Well I guess that's pretty much it for now, enjoy the rest of my life story, just kidding I'm only like 17 I have no life story yet.

"Catherine Narcissa you have ten minutes to be dressed and down here ready to go!" I rolled my eyes at my mother's insistent yelling and went back to fixing my hair, my bangs refused to stay tucked behind my ear. Eventually I gave me and grabbed my trunk and rolled it down the stairs. Rose and Hugo were both already eating breakfast, mum was washing something in the sink and Ron was reading the daily prophet. I gagged at the sight of him stuffing more food in his mouth than possible. How was mother even the slightest bit attracted to him? "Are you excited for your 7th year Katie?" Mum asked spooning some honeydew and strawberries in a bowl for me.

"Of course, I'm just ready to kick Slytherin's butts this year in Quidditch." She rolled her eyes and ruffled me hair. I knew she didn't really mind it when I talked about it compared to Ron.

"So much like your father." Ron's face light up like a Christmas tree and I knew he thought she was referring to him. I looked to Rose and Hugo who were arguing if Rose had a chance on the Quidditch team this year. Honestly I think she did, she'd make an excellent chaser. I just have to convince mum to let her play.

"Damn right she is 'Mione. Exactly like me." Did he seriously just say he was my father?! My mum looked at me silently begging me not to say anything. No way was I gonna take this sitting down though. He's constantly out my dad down and I'm so freaking tired of it. He talks bad about Syrena, Matt and Meaghan too. God I hate him so freaking much!

"YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER AND YOU NEVER WILL BE! HE'S MUCH MORE APPEALING AND BETTER LOOKING THAN YOU. I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT MUM SEES IN YOU! GOD KNOWS SHE PROBABLY LIKES MR. MALFOY MORE THAN YOU I'M NAMED AFTER HIS MOTHER!" I sat down and everyone's eyes were wide with shock, even my own. Did that seriously just come out of my mouth?!

"I am your father and you will not talk to me like that Catherine." God he just doesn't shut up does he? I'm sorry mum but I'd rather him yell at you for awhile than me.

"I DON'T THINK MUM EVEN KNOWS WHO MY FATHER IS. SAYS OLIVER WOOD IS MY FATHER YET I HAVE DRACO MALFOY'S MATHER'S NAME IS MY MIDDLE. OH I'M SORRY DID I HIT A NERVE SAYING HIS NAME!?" Ron's face was red and I knew he was about to go off on me. I hate saying stuff like this in front of Rose and Hugo but he's not my father. He will never be my father and he's convinced he is. I have no desire to even know him. I was so upset I grabbed my trunk and apparated to the one place I knew they wouldn't hound me.

"Granger? What are you doing here?" I turned around and saw Malfoy standing there in jeans and a black button down shirt, and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. "Well are you going to answer my question?"

"Ron got on my nerves and I kinda went off on him." Before I could even have a semi-pleasant conversation with Malfoy his father's voice could be heard half way across the manor. Well he doesn't sound very happy right now. I'm actually a little scared right now truth be told.

"CATHERINE NARCISSA GRANGER!" I knew by to tone in Mr. Malfoy's voice something had been told to him. He walked in the den looking like a crazy person. He was holding a piece of parchment in his hand and it looked like it was filled with my mother's handwriting. Maybe I would have been better off going to dad's. Yep he was really angry now, Oh great Malfoy's gonna freaking love seeing this. He'll probably hold it over me until the day I die. "YOU SAID THOSE TIHNGS TO YOUR MOTHER'S HUSBAND!" Yeah he wasn't made at me, just the fact that my mother was upset. I knew they still liked each other.

"Well he's an idiot; I will never be his daughter." Malfoy was laughing and I gave him a death glare that caused him to automatically shut up. Mr. Malfoy ran a hand down his tired hand and turned back to me.

"So much like your mother Catherine. But you do not under any circumstances second guess what she tells you." Ah so she told him about the whole her probably not knowing who my father was. That's what he was so upset about because if I was his then…well he probably couldn't be around me longer than 15 minutes without thinking I was mum and trying to kiss me or something.

"Scorpius, Katie you two need to head on to Kings Cross." That's once thing I loved about Malfoy's mother. She was a pureblood but she didn't stick her nose up to me on the rare occasions she did see me. She was holding 6 year old Kaden in her arms. He was such a little cutie pie; he looked more like Astoria than Malfoy and his father.

"Come on Granger, you can tell me the story on the train." I rolled my eyes and held on to him as he apparated us to the station. We ran through the pillar and I automatically saw James and Albus waiting for us. Albus pulled Malfoy into a guy hug and James shook his hand. Since Albus had been sorted into Slytherin and adored Malfoy we all had sort of friendship with said blonde.

"Katie what did you say to Uncle Ron? He was screaming and mum and dad tried really hard not to laugh at Aunt 'Mione's face." I sighed knowing that there was no way the three of them was going to let this go.

"I sort kinda told him he wasn't my father and never would be. Then I said Mr. Malfoy could very well by my father since I'm named after his mother." Malfoy spit water everywhere after hearing the second part. I didn't have time to laugh about it because my sister Meaghan had pulled me into a hug. I looked behind her to see dad, Syrena and Matt giving me a look. Well crap how many people did mum owl, it wasn't like I died or anything.

"Catherine Narcissa what was going through your head?" My father yelled tagging along Syrena and Matt. I looked at her for help but I knew there was no way I was getting out of this. Matt was trying to get out of dad's hold but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon, looked like he was in trouble too.

"Ron was calling himself my dad so I kinda said something's I probably shouldn't have." I knew dad wasn't really that upset but considering mum and Ron were watching he had to play the angry parent part.

"Atta girl Katie." He whispered in my ear and kissed my head before going to see Meaghan. Syrena gave me a hug and kiss then Matt who pretended to be grossed out when I kissed the top of his hair. Mum and Ron walked up, Ron's face turned to disgust when he saw Malfoy and I really wanted to smack him upside the head. Did Molly not teach him any manners?

"Cather.." Before mum had time to say anything the conductor had called last boarding call. Both James and Malfoy were pulling on my arms and I called back a quick bye over my shoulder. James and Albus went ahead and Malfoy couldn't find them so we got a compartment to ourselves.

"I hope you know I'll want the full details of this little face off when we get to school Granger." I groaned and tried to sleep the rest of the way to Hogwarts, I knew Malfoy would literally hound me until he got answers. Still a couple of hours away from him in dreamland were better than all spent with his annoying persona.


End file.
